Dead LIVE
Dead LIVE is the world's first zombie television series and one of the most realistic zombie doomsday scenarios ever developed which first aired on February 4, 2006. The show is based around a primary group of survivors living in suburban New York who stockpile supplies, weapons and decide to fight back. Throughout the first season, new survivors are rescued and safe havens are established. The show's planning stages required much research in many subjects to create the most realistic experience for the viewers. Most zombie movies used the shoot in the head method of killing zombies but Dead LIVE producers interviewed doctors and scientists and found that this concept is unrealistic. A zombie would be able to be killed like any normal human. This changed the zombie scenario for the show. The show is run on a day by day basis, each episode consists of one 24 hour period with the exception of eight episodes that consist of two or more days. The first season has twenty two episodes, thirty one days in total. Season two continues with the second month of the disaster, again going day by day, following the survivors on their fight to save humanity. The third and fourth seasons also continue this. The show is expected to continue for several more seasons. The series has been rated highly by movie critics as a "next generation television series" and "TV of the future". The show was rated MA or Mature by the National Movie Ratings Association for intense violence, blood and gore and horror scenes not suitable for the light hearted. Because of it's rating status, the show was picked up by cable network FX which is known for having inappropriate, violent or sexual shows and movies. Characters Primary *'Dawn Spencer': Primary main character. A 23 year old woman with law enforcement and militant training. Lives in the suburban town of Maybrook, New York. *'Bryan Latham': Primary main character. A 27 year old man with law enforcement and militant training. Lives in a neighboring town from his friend Dawn. *'Jack Callaway': 39 year old police officer from the city of Middletown. *'Carol Clancy': 26 year old Marines officer from the local Air Base. *'Mary Denniston': 24 year old Marines soldier from the local Air Base. *'Kevin Kendall': 27 year old Marines sergeant from the local Air Base. *'Mitchell Wolfmann': 51 year old Marine Corp General from the local Air Base. *'Alexander Warren': 19 year old skilled hacker from the city of Newburgh. *'Kris Hartford': 28 year old hacker and survivalist militant. Secondary *'Kayla Williams': 19 year old girl from Newburgh, close friend of Dawn. *'John Spencer': 48 year old father of Dawn Spencer. Excellent in mechanical, plumbing, construction and electrical skill. *'Jennie Spencer': 19 year old sister of Dawn. Former medical college student, good mechanical and plumbing skill. *'Mindy Cavanaugh': 36 year old pediatrician from Middletown. *'Carrie Davis': 26 year old nurse from Middletown. *'Gary Josephs': 49 year old Emergency Room doctor from Middletown. *'Benjamin Peterson': 50 year old surgeon from Manhattan. *'Meredith Rodriguez': 41 year old NYPD officer from Brooklyn. *'Henry Sampson': 46 year old trucker from town of Montgomery. *'Victor Thompson': 42 year old trucker and hunter from town of Pine Bush. *'Tony Vesley': 33 year old Marines vehicle mechanic from the Air Base. There are over a dozen other appearances and other characters which have minimal action in the series. Most characters are seen in every episode but the "third level" characters have rare scenes or scripts. Episodes Season One Season one takes place primarily in the town of Maybrook and surrounding towns. Zero Hour Primary characters Bryan, Dawn and her family and a couple friends are at Dawn's home. For the past few days news reports have broken out about mysterious deaths, violent attacks and missing people, across the nation. Bryan returns home, late at night. Dawn, family and her two friends remain. Turning on the news, it is found that the major cities have become death traps as what is called a zombie apocalypse by news agencies has broken out. Over night, the infection grew and spread. The day ends with national quarantines, airline closures and major cities in peril. Day One Major cities have been left in ruins. Evacuees came under attack and were infected by zombies. Dawn's own neighborhood has become oddly quiet. The group remains indoors until the afternoon when screaming is heard. From the window can be seen zombies attacking neighbors. The infection has reached the town which is 50 miles from New York City. By evening the neighborhood has gone quiet again. Day Two Most TV stations and radio stations are down. Dawn decides to go out and get Bryan who is barricaded in his house 15 miles away. As she speeds there, damage has spread and and zombies roam the streets. Bryan is rescued and brought back to Dawn's house. By mid afternoon zombies roam the street where Dawn lives. Using her handgun and shotgun, Bryan and Dawn take shots at zombies that come to the door of the house. 911 call centers are down and it seems the police are also either dead or in hiding. Day Three The survivors decide that they must fight back and gather supplies. This crisis is obviously not going to go away. Dawn, Bryan and Dawn's friend Kayla head out to several places to gather supplies. The first target is the grocery store which is abandoned. Inside are a few zombies, easily dealt with. Food and non-perishables are gathered along with medical supplies. The three next head to a gun store in the neighboring town of Middletown. More zombies are found as they crash the vehicle through the main doors and drive to the gun aisles. Shotguns, AR-15s, handguns, magazines and ammunition are gathered. With the car full, they move onto a Cadillac dealership down the street and take the keys to a Cadillac Escalade EXT. The truck is used to gather more supplies from other stores which are all abandoned. The day ends. Day Four Now armed and ready, Dawn, Kayla, Bryan and Dawn's father, John, head out to Dawn's aunt's house. They find her aunt, uncle and two cousins alive, barricaded in the home. Next they search for Bryan's family. They are never found. Bryan fears the worst. They return home. At this point, TV stations are completely down and radios are silent. Dawn and Bryan decide to check the local Air Base for supplies. They drive through the main gate and enter the restricted area. They eventually locate gun storage and ammunition. Grenades, launchers and explosives are also gathered. The two are confronted by a surviving soldier. She gets three other survivors including the base's general who has lost contact with other military departments around the country. They take two humvees, load with supplies and head back with Bryan and Dawn. By nightfall, the survivors have converted Dawn's row house into one large building, tearing down walls to connect all the row houses as one. Windows and doors are barricaded and the survivors rest. Day Five The survivors head back out to the military base and gather MREs and military food as well as more ammunition and weapons. After completing this task the group decides to set up a survivor camp and Dawn designs an interesting concept for turning her neighborhood into a small walled city. Dawn's town is a trucking hub. There are hundreds of long trailers that can be flipped on the side and stacked to create a large barricade wall around her housing development. The group agrees to the plan and begins moving trailers into position. Two of the soldiers take a humvee around the neighborhood and fire the mounted gun on zombies to clear the neighborhood out. The wall takes shape. Night falls. Day Six Construction on the wall continues and so does zombie hunting. But a new problem has arisen. It seems that the crews that controlled the local power plants have abandoned their posts. The electricity is out which in turn brought down water and sanitation systems. The group decides to continue and finish the wall before attempting to reestablish power. Dawn and a soldier go out to a Home Depot and gather gasoline power generators to power the house. Day Seven The wall officially surrounds the housing development but trailers still need to be stacked higher to make sure zombies don't climb in. Trailers are to be stacked three high. Supplies are loaded onto a military transport truck from Home Depot, gathering wood, metal, fencing and supplies. The group welds and constructs sliding gates that open and close so vehicles can get in and out of the development. There are two ways in and out. The last of the zombies in the development are killed off and dumped outside the walls. They are burnt. The Cadillac Escalade stolen a few days ago is converted in the first AZV (Anti-Zombie Vehicle) now armed with a mounted machine gun, run flat tires, window guards and bumper push bars. Dawn's car is also converted. Two soldiers returned the military base to gather a vital weapon against the zombies. They return and surprise the group with an M1A Abrams tank. Suddenly a coach bus comes down the road and stops at the gate of the survivor base. The bus is full with thirteen people who were just passing through the town. They are let in and checked for infection. No one seems sick. Day Eight Of the new survivors to be rescued is a nurse and doctor from a hospital in Middletown. The thirteen survivors escaped from several places and gathered on the bus. General Wolfmann figures out the power grid and plans a way to reestablish power. The plant will have to be visited once a week for maintenance. He also works to plan the restoration of running water. The survivors set up a small medical center in the park in the walled development. Day Nine The doctor and nurse need to gather medical supplies and equipment. Dawn, Bryan, the doctor, nurse and two soldiers take a humvee and transport truck and drive to Middletown Hospital. Inside, they gather supplies and equipment and fight off zombies. The the way out they find that hundreds or possibly more have surrounded the building. They group calls for help and fifteen minutes into a gun battle with zombie hordes comes the tank, crushing through the crowds. The tank goes back and forth, running down and crushing zombies. Remaining zombies are cleared out with the mounted gun. The supplies are loaded into the truck and they return to the development. Day Ten & Eleven Dawn and General Wolfmann agree to a plan to reactivate the nearby Indian Point Nuclear Facility. Wolfmann has studied the plans taken from the air base. A team is assembled consisting of the surviving soldiers, police and Dawn and Bryan. They head to the Stewart Military Air Base to take two Blackhawk helicopters and fly to the nuclear plant. Upon arrival at the base they find a survivor named Alex Warren, a hacker, who hid at the base a few days ago. He comes along. The nuclear plant is eventually activated again after a long night battle with zombies. The plant is locked down and cleansed of zombies. Power is restored to the necessary zones and the teams return. Day Twelve The survivors must gather more food supplies. Also gathered is gasoline for vehicles and more vehicles and supplies from the military base. A small helicopter base is established in the walled development where two UH60A Blackhawk and one AH64 Apache helicopters are kept. With power back up, Alex Warren establishes an internet link between the survivor base and the military base computers. Using CB, police and military radios, calls to help are sent out every hour. To surprise, someone answers named Kris Hartford, a survivalist militant. He is rescued and brought back to the walled development. Day Thirteen & Fourteen Early morning and the survivors make contact with a police officer who has been hiding in a Middletown police department. A rescue goes down and Officer Jack Callaway is brought back to the development. But the rescue wasn't a clean getaway. A couple hours later, some zombies arrive at the north gate of the development. They are killed but not long after, hordes arrive. Both the north and south gates are flooded with zombies. The crowds become hundreds, then possibly thousands. The gates hold their place and the survivors arm themselves. The Apache takes flight and begins sweeps along the crowds with the .30 caliber mounted gun. With the crowds falling apart, the others climb to the top of the walls and fire down on the remaining zombies. Night falls and the helicopter is refueled. Many zombies still roam the wall perimeter. Overnight, .30 caliber machine gun turrets are mounted to the walls in 30 foot increments. By the next day the battle ends with possibly thousands of dead zombies now needed to be bulldozed into piles and burnt. Day Fifteen In the aftermath of the zombie incursion, new security is set up in and around the walled development complex but first the bodies must be cleared away to prevent spreading infection to the survivors. Using military biohazard suits, the bodies are cleared, piled and burned at the park a mile from the development. After, more machine guns are mounted to the wall tops. Barbed wire is added to the outside perimeter of the walls and roads are armed with claymores linked to computers inside the development. Should more hordes flood the streets, they can be detonated. Alex manages to get access to three major local radio stations. A team is dispatched to each one to link them. Now broadcasts can be sent through three major FM bands to attract survivors to the survivor camp. Day Sixteen Alex and Kris work on a plan to reactivate cell phone towers to allow some sort of phone use. A plan is devised and the usual team moves out to the phone company headquarters. Cell phone towers are brought online for the entire lower Hudson Valley area. Cell phone to cell phone communication is now possible. The radio messages are altered, now giving a phone number for survivors to call so they can be rescued. As night falls, a phone call is received. A family across the Hudson River is in need of help. The team dispatches for a night rescue. A small battle ensues with zombies but the family of four is rescued. Day Seventeen & Eighteen Dawn, Bryan, General Wolfmann and Sergeant Kendall discuss plans of moving to a more secure location. Manhattan Island is proposed and attack plans are made. General Wolfmann gives information about gaining nerve gas to bomb the city with to kill the zombies. First the island must be cleared of survivors which means reestablishing power to the city and broadcasting messages to alert survivors to call for help to be rescued. The operation begins with the use of an F-15 fighter jet from the air base. General Wolfmann is the only one capable of flying a plane so he goes. He does fly-bys of Manhattan and scopes the damage. Smoke rises from locations throughout the city. Dozens of buildings had caught fire and burned down. He returns with aerial photos from the jet's mounted camera. They are uploaded to a computer. The city is zombie infested and the team doubts any survivors. The next day the team heads to Indian Point nuclear facility and activates power to Manhattan. Day Nineteen Alex and Kris work to access several of New York City's major radio stations and also plan to activate the major network channels with a repetitive message for people is call for rescue. The usual team deploys with Alex to New York City using a Blackhawk helicopter. The chopper flies out to the Fox News helipad and lands on the building. From the roof, the team fights their way down floor by floor finally reaching the control room. Alex fixes some wiring and uploads a video the computers. He sets the message to repeat endlessly and opens access to the computers so they can be controlled from the survivor base. The message is activated the channel begins broadcasting. The team locks down the room and moves on to the next network station. The team ends the day activating channels 4, 5, 7 and 11. Day Twenty The teams dispatch in the afternoon and head back to Manhattan to activate channels 2 and 9 and three major radio stations. Afterwards the team does a fly by of the streets of Manhattan. Times Square is packed with zombies, seemingly attracted to all the flashing lights and screens Times Square is famous for. The helicopter makes a quick drop at City Hall and the team fights through zombies to gain access to vital city planning records. The helicopter remains in the air and uses mounted guns to take out zombies. They reach and gather the records. Hordes arrive and a battle breaks out. The trapped team takes an abandoned firetruck and head towards the west river, crushing through zombies. The helicopter follows. They reach a dock and get in the helicopter and escape. Day Twenty One & Twenty Two Today everyone takes time to relax and await phone calls for rescue. If no calls are received in the next couple days, the survivors will begin preparing for taking out the zombies in Manhattan and cutting the island off from the world. Everyone enjoys relaxing, doing what they like to do. Now late afternoon, a phone call is received from a woman and her two children in Brooklyn. The team deploys by Blackhawk helicopter and rescues them. The next day two calls are received and they deploy two helicopters. A man is rescued from Manhattan and two teenagers are rescued from Jersey City. Dawn requests helicopter training from General Wolfmann. Day Twenty Three & Twenty Four Today is the day for gathering weapons to be deployed on the zombies in Manhattan. General Wolfmann with the help of Alex has located a storage facility in the midwest United States where nerve gas is secretly kept. The plan is to take a 747 from Stewart International Airport and fly to the air base in Colorado, fill a military cargo plane with nerve warheads and fly back. At noon, the usual team heads out and fills a Jetblue airliner with fuel. Zombies are minimal. Wolfmann gets to the controls and the plane takes off with the team inside. They reach the airbase in Colorado, land and locate and gather the weapons. The nerve weapons are loaded into a C-5 Galaxy cargo plane and is fueled. As they are about to take off, a Humvee comes out with three soldiers inside. They join the team after an explanation and the plane takes off. They arrive and unload. The next day the same is done, gathering more nerve weapons. Day Twenty Five, Six & Seven The teams deploy to steal a B-52 Stratofortress bomber from West Point military base south of the air base in Newburgh. They move in by helicopter and locate one. A small fight is needed to get through zombie soldiers but Wolfmann gets aboard and the plane is fueled. He flies it north to Stewart air base where it will be loaded with nerve bombs. The plane is loaded and ready to go. The next day the teams deploy by Bradley IFV tanks and drive down to begin blockading the bridges and tunnels to Manhattan to secure the island from zombies entering. Two IFVs and three big rigs full of supplies travel through the Bronx to the Cross Bronx Bridge and begin constructing a wall and gate. The IFVs take guard with mounted guns to take out zombies while blockades are built. The Cross Bronx is finished and the convoy moves out to the George Washington Bridge the upper and lower levels are blockaded and a gate is built for the lower level for entry. The next day the teams return to Manhattan and block off the Queensboro Bridge, Triborough Bridge and Manhattan Bridge. Day Twenty Eight & Twenty Nine The next two days require blocking off the remaining tunnels and bridges and collapsing subway systems with explosives to cut them off from the island. The bridges are finished and the tunnels are next, more dangerous to do since they are dark and flooded with abandoned cars. A battle breaks out at the Lincoln tunnel entrance but ends quickly with aid from the Bradley IFV guns. The remaining tunnels are similar experiences. The next day the M1 Abrams tank, a Bradley IFV and a truck load of high explosive is driven into Manhattan. Using tunnel plans they locate the subway tracks under the ground and set the explosives. The subways are detonated leaving a thick wall of rock and concrete blocking zombies from entering through them. Manhattan is cut off. All the zombies inside will die when the nerve gas is deployed tomorrow. Outside, the zombies will be blocked out, unable to enter the cleansed area. Day Thirty D-Day for the Manhattan Island zombies. Wolfmann and a three man crew take off with the B-52 bomber, filled with 70,000 pounds of nerve gas weapons. The B-52 flies of the island and drops bombs slowly. They impact the ground and release large plumes of nerve gas. The plane travel south, dropping bombs in increments, along the western side of the island. It reaches Battery Park and makes a turn to travel back up along the middle of the island, dropping the rest. Times Square fills with nerve gas, the zombies slow and drop to the ground in spasms and then motionless. The plane lands at Stewart, refuels and reloads. The second run is completed, taking out the rest of the island. The entire island is clouded in white. Season Two Season Two is the second month into the disaster and takes place primarily on Manhattan Island in New York City. Day Thirty One: It is going to be a short while before the survivors can move to Manhattan Island. The gases must subside and teams must enter the city and confirm all the zombies are dead. For the time being, more food is needed, Indian Point must be checked up on and the survivors must begin packing, getting ready for the move. Day Thirty Two: Stormy weather strikes the region leaving severe thunderstorms expected to last for a couple days. Dawn hopes that this will cleanse New York City of nerve gases and wash away blood and chemicals from the streets and buildings. Meanwhile the survivors have been getting scrambled messages over a military satellite radio. Someone is attempting to make contact but no one can understand what they are saying. A little girl in the development has appendicitis and needs surgery. The surgeon and doctors perform successfully. Day Thirty Three: The little girl is recovering well from surgery but the stormy weather has caused a wall collapse in the rear of the development. The mud had caused a stack of trucks to tip over. The survivors work quickly in the rain to restack the trucks and reinforce the wall. The rain ends towards nightfall. Day Thirty Four & Five: Today the sun shines and the usual team deploys into Manhattan with two Bradley IFV tanks. As they travel down the streets, dead bodies litter the ground. The nerve gas seems to have worked. The tanks arrive in Times Square which is completely covered in dead zombies. The tanks circle the island and find no signs of life. They refuel at a gas station in Manhattan and return to the survivor base. Tomorrow requires official work on fixing the city. The next day two M1 Abrams tanks are fitted with large snow plows. They, with an escort of two Bradley IFV tanks enter the city and begin clearing the streets of abandoned cars and bodies. The two Abrams tanks run side by side down main streets, pushing cars and bodies towards Times Square. For hours cars are smashed and crushed together into a pile in the center of the square. Cars and bodies are piled in as much as possible. They are then set on fire. The two tanks then continue shoving cars and bodies out of the streets, towards the east and west rivers, pushing them off the land, into the water. The whole day is spent this way, clearing the vital and major streets in the city. Day Thirty Six & Seven: The next two days will require the same cleanup as the last two days, plowing the streets clear of cars and bodies. The pile in Times Square, now burnt out is also cleared. Cars pile up along the coast of the rivers. The major routes in the city are cleared, including the George Washington Bridge, Cross Bronx Bridge, Brooklyn Bridge, Manhattan Bridge and Queensboro Bridge. The cleaning continues, plowing cars and dead bodies into the rivers. This may last a long time. They decide to begin clearing sections of the city first, now that the major roads are clear. They start in Battery Park and work their way up to the Financial District. Day Thirty Eight: Battery Park itself is clear of dead bodies and abandoned cars. The survivors set up a temporary camp. They clear space for a Blackhawk helicopter and park the two Abrams tanks and a Bradley IFV at the camp. The camp is fenced off, just in case zombies remain. The rest of the day, bodies are cleared, dumped and set on fire. Day Thirty Nine & Forty: Cleaning continues in the Financial District and teams search each skyscraper for remaining zombies. Bodies are gathered and thrown from windows on each floor to the ground below. The next day this continues. Meanwhile, Alex and Kris work to clear up the static on the incoming messages. Some words can be understood now but still not understandable. Day Forty One: Alex finally clears the messages and contact is made with surviving military officials from the Cheyenne Mountain NORAD installation in Wyoming. General Wolfmann speaks to the General at NORAD. Over 300 U.S. military soldiers and officers survived and now hide in the installation, living off of nuclear disaster supplies in the base. Dawn and Wolfmann agree to help NORAD in the agreement that the U.S. troops from NORAD obey and follow Everetti law and the commands from Wolfmann, Dawn, Bryan and Sergeant Kendall. Bryan is iffy on the situation, not liking the idea of U.S. forces in such large numbers outnumbering the survivors in Everett. Day Forty Two: The usual team dispatches with General Wolfmann taking flight control. A 747 is taken from LaGuardia International Airport and flown out to an air base not far from NORAD. NORAD switches controls and allows Alex access to the military computers from home. NORAD can now be controlled from New York City. Wolfmann and the team arrive and refuel at the air base. They now wait for the surviving NORAD workers to arrive at the base. About an hour later transport trucks, buses and humvees crash through the entrance gate and pull up to the airliner. All the necessary supplies are loaded into the cargo hold and the survivors take their seats on the plane. 324 survivors come from NORAD. They take off and return to Stewart Air Force Base. From there transport trucks and coach buses are taken to the walled development. The development contains enough houses for everyone. NORAD general General Jordan and other top officials are brought up to speed. Day Forty Three & Four: Now with thirty times the help, cleanup of Manhattan will speed up. The soldiers deploy into New York City and set up extra camp space in Battery Park. More tanks are fitted with snow plows and transport trucks are driven around to collect dead bodies. The Financial District will take two or three days to finish. By the next day, the cleanup has reached the Civic Center and the southern section of the Lower East Side. Day Forty Five & Six: Today the Civic Center is cleared and work on Chinatown begins. The Lower East Side, Soho, Little Italy and Tribeca will also be worked on and then cut off from the rest of the city. The entire cleansed area will be fenced off and marked as a secure zone, free of danger. Meanwhile, Alex and Kris work to try and make contact with someone from Washington DC, hoping to reach a surviving government official or higher up military official. This though, may require a team to be deployed to DC to bring up power and activate phones, television and radio. Bryan especially wants this worked out, fearing a coup by the American soldiers from NORAD. Day Forty Seven & Eight: While Soho, Little Italy and the Lower East Side are worked on, Bryan, Dawn, Wolfmann, Alex and Kris work on making contact with someone in Washington DC. A team is formed, using some of the U.S. soldiers, Dawn, Bryan, Kris and Sergeant Kendall and they fly out to Dulles International Airport in Washington DC with a C-5 Galaxy cargo plane. Out from the back the team deploys in a Bradley IFV and travels to the White House. They crash through the gate and circle the building. They enter and find no one. Next they head to the Pentagon and find it barricaded. They bang on what looks like the entrance and armed soldiers come to the door, heavily armed. They allow in the team and are brought up to speed with what is going on. Nearly 1,000 survivors are inside the Pentagon, including the Secretary of Defense and the General of the Department of Defense. Wolfmann discusses over the phone with the Pentagon officials and a plan is agreed to transport the survivors to New York City. Pentagon computers are linked so they can be controlled from Manhattan. Multiple plans fly back to La Guardia International Airport and the survivors travel by bus into Manhattan island. Bryan is very happy about securing Everetti superiority in the survivor camps. By the end of the next day, Soho and Little Italy are clear and the rest of the Lower East Side will be finished tomorrow. Day Forty Nine: Today, the Lower East Side is finished and fence is built along the middle of Houston Street from east to west, separating the clean zone from the rest of the island. The survivors from the walled development move to Manhattan Island. The surviving medical workers now have a hospital to work in and a base of operations is set up in City Hall. Day Fifty: For the next 24 hours, the survivors will be clearing Greenwich Village and the East Village up to 14th Street. Meanwhile, NORAD and Everetti Pentagon officials work together to make contact with other nations. The Houston Street blockade is moved to 14th Street. Day Fifty One: Work begins in Gramercy and Chelsea. Encounters with surviving zombies occur when clearing apartment buildings. A new blockade is put up along 42nd Street. Day Fifty Two: Work on Times Square begins, clearing the large piles of burnt cars and zombie bodies. A breach occurs on the George Washington Bridge as thousands of zombies from New Jersey cross into Manhattan. A fighter pilot flies to the closest airbase, retrieves a fighter jet and fires missiles into the bridge, splitting it in half, stopping zombies from crossing. Day Fifty Three: Not sure how many zombies go into Manhattan, the 42nd Street blockade is reinforced and soldiers wait for the zombies to arrive. Helicopters are flown in the area to see how many got through. Meanwhile contact is made with a French soldier in France. Day Fifty Four: Day Fifty Five: Day Fifty Six: Day Fifty Seven: Day Fifty Eight & Nine: Day Sixty: Day Sixty One: Season Three Season Four Season Five Planned to air in 2010, this season is currently being filmed. Category:Union of Everett Category:Culture